


私谥

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [22]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 行出于己，名生于人。名谓号谥。——《谥法解》
Series: 三国 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	私谥

**Author's Note:**

> 西晋背景

我生也晚。在我出生前两年的冬天，大批候鸟从江阳飞渡江州，力不能逮，成千上万地堕水而死。这样的情景曾经无数次冲破我的好梦，让我在异国的长夜中冷汗淋漓。

多年前，当我还在蜀地做一个小官时，曾亲历国朝为功臣追谥。在山花烂漫的三月，大将军姜维承旨，为故将军赵云上谥“顺平”。

说是追怀也好，祈望也罢，季汉终究没能顺顺平平地熬到第四年的春天。又过了很久，我在洛阳见到了令伯。华发已经蚕食了他的乌髻，不灭的是眼中淡淡的狡黠。

令伯与我同在谯公门下行走，因着旧日的名声，先后被征。他以孝为名巧妙地躲过了新朝的催命，我却是被乡党认为孝道有亏的。身处贰朝，本就立足艰难，既无根基，性非柔顺，丢在洛阳的滚滚红尘中就像一粒硌脚的砂子。赖中书令张华提携保护，才能腾出手做些乃心所向的事。

我曾向令伯透露过修史的意愿。他立刻大为赞赏，“你早该做起来了！”大量的资料沉埋在人们的记忆中。自己的历史，怎么能让别国人去写。

那时左太冲的三都赋早就人手一份。我们一致认为，满纸烟霞，令人神摇目眩。“华辞自有其价值。而你要做的，是拨云见日，让人们看到繁花落尽后坚实的土壤。”

太康三年，煊赫一时的贾充病死。博士秦秀以其“悖礼溺情，以乱大伦”，请谥荒公。皇帝不从，念其拥立之功，更谥为“武”。

令伯带来这个消息，笑得前仰后合，“今上是出了名的好面子，什么好词都往上摞，也不管配不配……哈哈哈！”

“生前荣耀已极，死后名无非给活人看罢了。”我笑凝唇角，“可惜啊，贾充那样的人都得了美谥，季汉却只有十二人……”

令伯亦叹息，“杨文然的辅臣赞，或可补益。哎，你的书写得怎么样了？”

“现在还是不给你看了。”尽管张令称好，还有一些人也称赞，我始终不能释怀：我并非董狐那样的大无畏者。

令伯微讶，随即了然。“说到加谥，你不给他拟个谥吗？”他坐定了，仰着脸看我。

我的心跳漏了一拍，“谁？”

“姜维。”他竟直接挑破。

“未审新朝乃容叛徒有谥。”我出言讥讽。

“你这样说就没意思了。”他面不改色，“承祚，现在了解那段内情的人已经没几个了。”

我缓缓地坐下来，对上了他的目光。这不是一个陷阱。以他的人品，断然不会故意赚我——何况，区区如我，有什么值得大人先生们费心的。

“忠。”我毫不犹豫地说。

他咽下一口茶，“这个，蠲了吧。”

“逆贼姜维连年狡黠，民夷骚动，西土不宁”，是口含天宪的事定阖棺。即便如此，他们也不能否认在“蕞尔小国，土狭民寡”的条件下，姜维还是“虐用其众，曾无废志”。

我轻弹几案，上好的红漆映出眸光曈曈，“武？”

“能一样么？”他嘲意更浓。

我知道，他和我都同时想到了诸葛。

传说中，数万阴兵绕定军，致令钟会拜灵神。又有杜预为证，令军士不得妄动武侯墓周围的一草一木。魏晋以来，多少官方诋毁，却隔断不了个人对武侯的敬慕。

“那么……庄？”我一挑眉。

胜敌志强曰庄。死于原野曰庄。屡征杀伐曰庄。武而不遂曰庄。

“严杀尽兮弃原野……还真是。”匍匐许久的哀凉似终于躲不过，从他的眼底爬了出来。我素来见不得他这样子，“你说一个。”

令伯沉吟着，用手指蘸了茶水，在案上写了个“烈”字。最后一笔拖沓开去，与其他三点分崩离析。

我怔忪一瞬，冷笑出声，“还以为你有什么高见呢。‘有功安民曰烈，秉德尊业曰烈’，你这算是反嘲？”

忽然就带了点怒气。

“一个‘烈’字当然不足。”他不以为忤，“再加一‘抗’字呢？”

逆天虐民曰抗。所谓“背尊大而逆之”。

成都已逾百年不曾直面兵燹了。原本香花宝烛开门揖盗的城市，只因那人的执念，再度沦为修罗场。

“你的胆子可真是越来越大了。”我力不从心地反击。

茶水已经全部打翻，浸湿了他的前襟，浅绛的料子像血染一般。“非不畏死——徒死无益。”他丢下这莫名的一句，转而说起了别的话题，仿佛什么都没发生。

那一年，我们双双免官。谯公生前的预言，一半给了那个湮灭的国度，另一半给了他的学生。可是我们谁都学不会先生的明哲。

“春秋笔法，微言大义。你这一笔写下去的，是事实，还是评判？”去蜀多年，我仍然能记起那种敏慧，如同璞玉的华光。

天地本不仁，蜀中从未有过冬雷震震夏雨雪。姜维掀起的最后反抗就像他本人的尸骨一样，迅速沉降。我透过重重诏书回望他，恍惚还是延熙年间，老骥伏枥的卫将军，少年心气的主簿。

我和令伯也曾说起前朝史书的命运：藏之名山，悬于后世，结果被帝主阉割；或是自觉地服从于纶音权杖，留下的仅是某些人想看到的。

“私修国史是可以杀头的哟~~~”令伯捻着笔，漂亮的眸子分明在说“这不是玩笑”。

耆老的传说又一次地扑面而来。我感受着冰冷的江水从四面包围，伴随着挣扎与绝望。这样的江水曾经阻挡武侯进军的步伐，也曾录下了姜维的废然长叹。时人的口耳相传将他们涂抹得面目全非，而我只是在不同的声音前默默走过。

“那就让我死于书稿呈上之前。”

“你不想保护它们？”

“不，我是说，这样就不会因为怕死而信口雌黄了。”

彼时我们正站在书案侧，翻阅一篇墨迹未干的文章。“英哉吾子，独含天灵……”我轻轻吟诵，只觉声情并茂，“此是兄长新作？”

“是小儿手笔。依你之见，如何？”

我惊讶不已，“后生可畏！他日青出于蓝，未可量也。”

令伯眼露欣慰，“如此，家门之幸。”

令伯心气极高，不肯俯就，至死都没恢复官身。他的次子李兴耽于诗书，后来前往隆中，把这篇文章致祭于诸葛丞相旧宅前。我们所不能为、不敢为的直抒胸臆，终于让一个小辈转日回天。

武侯与姜维所能享有的追思是不同的。这一点，很早我们就意识到了。古之良史，书法不隐，是以春秋作而乱臣贼子惧。据说桓温入蜀平乱时，曾听说了一些我的曲笔无法触及的事。锦水汤汤，安然流经那个人保卫过的地方，带来百姓期待已久的和平。

而那时，距离姜维的末路一搏，已经过去了整整八十二年。

2013年5月


End file.
